User talk:Yuranto70mugen
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yuranto70mugen page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 17:44, March 22, 2013 I found the problem with your page. You used Gallery instead of video. Please use video next time. Gallery is for photos only. Yours truly, Force 11:11, November 15, 2013 (UTC) WTF?! Why Did You Put Me on your People I Dislike List?! I Haven't Done Anything to You!! >:( SonicCrash seems disappointed in you. Maybe it's because you may have COPIED HIS USERPAGE. To quote: "I know you have a free right to put somewhat whatever you want on your profile, but don't copy mine." 14:15, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Your new Spongebob? We can't just finish the article for you. You can at least add constructive gameplay description of your character. 13:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Message to Yuranto70mugen. Well, this a message for Yuranto70mugen on which things should be improved, no matter if you agree, or if they accept, or who complains about this, at least it's something I'd like to see, something new, something original , not a clone. Things to improve or add to char: 1°: Improve char sprites, which are not bad, they have a good quality and which is not taken from Daniel, Reese, etc. 2°: Putting all the color palettes. 3°: Change all the super moves and hyper moves of Yuranto, no matter who put them, but are themselves (ie, original) and not be copied, like a fucking clone. 4°: Fix all bugs, improve IA (make it balanced) and not so cheap. and 5°: This well done, without failure, not cheap, good animations, that is not so simple, it's not like a fucking clone of Daniel and Reese (failed attempts). You can serve this will make a version for 2015. If you agree, send a message to.: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FrancoScorpion659. No matter if you accept or reject this as it is that you complain, plus they almost all do not want to (as we say) including Matydel2008 (I considered the worst creator of M.U.G.E.N), the one who trusts you is Narayan (the person that I wean, for his bad chars), and this is just to help you, do not want criticism and anything like that, I want you to get to I strive if you want to be a good creator of M.U.G.E.N, and thus not be as Narayan, be hated by all. I just hope that I help with improving, greetings and good luck, because you'll need. Bye. PS: and of "fucking clone" are serious, stop copying from others -.- ''FrancoScorpion659 (talk) 20:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) 00:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC)' What no one wants is not true, it was the little problem of your character, so do not take it bad, sorry. I just hope you understand, Yuranto. Bye. 'FrancoScorpion659 (talk) 20:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) 16:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC)''' https://www.mediafire.com/?a41joru827tmj8r here take this it's Old Daniel MattitoPattito (talk) 23:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) some gey Are you kidding me?,this file is just fake -_- Yuranto70mugen (talk) 11:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC)